Ce soir de printemps
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Pourquoi Lily a-t-elle accepté de sortir avec James? Parce qu'il avait cessé de lui courir après et lui avait enfin montré son vrai visage ou quelque chose a-t-il poussé la jeune rousse à se laisser approcher?


**Voilà un OS qui va de paire avec ce soir d'automne. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Ce soir de printemps**

Ce soir là, je marchais tranquillement dans le parc après un long après-midi de révisions. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je me promenais seule, mes amies étaient sorties avant moi de la bibliothèque et je ne les avais pas encore rejoint. Je fermais les yeux afin de mieux sentir le vent frais sur ma peau, cela me détendit. Plus nous approchions des BUSES, moins je me sentais prête à les passer.

A ce moment où l'angoisse commençait à reparaître en moi, je te vis.

Tu étais assis, avec tes amis, les célèbres Maraudeurs, au pied d'un saule. Vous étiez en train de rire et vous ne prêtiez pas attention à moi. Je pus alors étudier vos visages, c'est le tien que je retins.

Un sourire illuminait ton visage comme le soleil illumine le jour, tes beaux yeux noisette brillaient comme brille l'astre de la nuit les soirs de pleine-lune, tes cheveux de jais étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Ton air arrogant avait disparu, tu semblais si différent de l'image que tu me donnais habituellement que j'avais du mal à te reconnaître, tu étais tout simplement magnifique.

Pour la première fois je compris pourquoi tu étais l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour quelle raison tu te donnais de grands airs arrogants en public.

Dès notre première rencontre, dans le train, j'avais désapprouvé ton attitude. Tu croyais dur comme fer à la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard. Je ne comprenais pas comment on ne pouvait aimer Severus, l'avenir me donna une leçon. Je sais que si je te détestais tant, c'était à cause de la haine que Sirius et toi aviez à l'égard de mon ami. Vos blagues que je jugeais puériles étaient aussi la cause de mon ressentiment. Je n'appréciais guère Peter mais Remus était et est toujours un bon ami. J'avais toujours apprécié son sérieux et lorsque durant ma troisième année je découvris son plus grand secret, notre amitié n'en fut que renforcée. Il m'avait avoué que vous connaissiez ce secret et je fus surprise que vous l'ailliez accepté malgré sa différence, j'avais une bien mauvaise opinion de vous mais cette découverte l'améliora et j'étais prête à vous donner une seconde chance mais ce fut à ce moment là que tu commenças à me courtiser. Je ne savais pas ce qui t'avais amené à le faire (la réponse est dans « ce soir d'automne ») mais ta demande me déplut beaucoup. Tu te montrais trop sûr de toi, tu ne semblais pas penser à la possibilité d'un refus, voici l'image que je me fis de toi : un garçon arrogant, fier prétentieux, trop sûr de lui et qui pensait que toute les filles lui appartenaient et qu'elles étaient toutes à ses pieds.

Cela me redis hostile à tes faveurs et ce fut le début d'une grande rivalité, de disputes. Je commençais à croire que tu ne faisais tes demandes que pour me faire perdre mon calme. Je te vouais alors une haine féroce que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler mais ce soir-là arriva et il changea profondément ma vision de toi. Ton visage resta gravé à jamais dans mon âme. Ce fus, je crois, la seule chose qui m'empêcha de te bannir à jamais de ma vie suite à cet après-midi mémorable qui suivit les BUSES de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je souffris plus que je ne le laissai paraître et je t'accusais d'être responsable d'une grande part de cette souffrance. J'avais perdu le seul lien fort qui m'attachait encore à mon enfance, à ma vie avant Poudlard et je te tenais pour responsable bien qu'au fond de moi-même je savais que c'était Severus qui avait brisé notre amitié et je lui parla durement de façon à lui monter que tout était fini, qu'il n'était plus temps de lui trouver des excuses et que nous devions faire notre vie chacun de notre côté.

Je mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre de cette séparation mais selon mon habitude, je cachais mes sentiments et seules mes amies le savaient.

Je ne te pardonnais pas ce que tu avais fait involontairement mais je ne parvins pas à t'oublier, ton visage apparaissait souvent dans mon sommeil et je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de toi mais je préférais me refermer sur moi-même plutôt que de te l'avouer.

Je fus heureuse quand je vis que tu me harcelais moins lors de notre sixième année, je criais moins contre toi parce que cela me faisait mal. Tu semblais d'ailleurs changer.

Mais ce fut en septième année que je fus le plus surprise, tu ne demandas qu'à mieux me connaître et je me laissa approcher. Tu ne te montras pas tel que j'en avais le souvenir mais au contraire tu étais drôle, gentil, attentionné. Tu te rapprochas de plus en plus de moi et mes sentiments n'en devinrent que plus profonds. J'acceptais alors ce que j'avais toujours refusé et jamais je ne regretta ce choix. J'aurais dû apprendre à te connaître plus tôt, nous aurions vécu plus longtemps ensembles mais je ne pensais plus au passé, j'avais un protecteur, tu étais le plus beau des hommes, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné, le plus drôle… presque parfait. Les heures passaient trop vite en ta compagnie et trop lentement lorsque tu n'étais pas là. J'attendais chaque fois avec impatience le moment où à nouveau je pourrais te dire ces mots si importants pour moi.

_« Je t'aime »_

Voilà, voilà! N'hésitez pas à reviewer!


End file.
